The Queen's Impatience
by G. Sun
Summary: Our teen queen Mizuki stresses out as the situation in Metropolis only gets worse. It leads our heroine to do something that she might end up paying for with her own life. What will Mizuki do to stop the end of the world? Read after UNEVEN ODDS.
1. Chapter 1

**What will Mizuki do next? Let's find out.**

What's going to happen to all of us? Is this how it all ends? For the first time since that incident on the cruise ship that brought me to Metropolis, I've never been so afraid ever before. There's something dark coming for this world and I'm terrified. I don't know what more I can do. As everyone crowds towards the doors to the police station frantically, I step back to gape at the view. What do I do now? "You made it through alive," says someone familiar who suddenly appears at my side. Risa waves weakly as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I instantly squeeze her until I hear her sharply sigh. When I pull back, I notice her bloody shoulder. "Christ, what happened?" I ask out of concern.

"Do not worry about that right now," she forcibly assures. "It is just a scratch. What is important right now is-"

"Excuse me," an officer wearing a grey uniform that stands out from the normal cop attire comes behind me. She has a rugged expression, a rigid, square jawline, but really gorgeous grey eyes. "I need you to come with me."

"Why should I?" I demand.

"I'm not asking. There are things we need to discuss. Come inside now." Risa and I exchange reluctant glances and I reply, "Fine but she has to come with me too. Otherwise I'll-"

"Let's go." The grey uniformed woman makes the crowd part with her overbearing presence and we and proceed inside the station. Risa can do that too but I can't, people don't find me intimidating at all. If I had that intimidating aura like they did, then a lot of things that happened to me wouldn't have happened at all.

Every hotline inside is ringing wildly, officers are swamped with people who lost their family members and victims of Heartless' attacks. Space put the attacks on hold and told me I'm supposed to stop them as if it was so simple. I'm so useless and so weak, there's nothing I could do. Meanwhile, Risa was out in the enemy's turf and also got herself hurt too. Why can't I do a damn thing for anybody? I catch Risa staring at me as we wait for the elevator to arrive. "What?"

"Nothing."

"So are you gonna tell me why're bleeding?" I whisper. As she leans in close to me, I wonder what her face must look like under the hood. Why must she be covering herself up all the time? Even though she gave me some details about her family, she's still hiding things from me. "I was careless," she answers dismissively, not leaving the conversation open for discussion. The elevator arrives with a loud chime. "In," commands the officer in grey. Once we're inside the elevator, it descends slowly.

"Are we in some trouble?" I ask her, shocked how somber and depressed I sound. She doesn't make eye contact but answers vaguely, "You may be. We have a medical squad down here, we can get you cleaned up," she nods toward Risa, who's slumped in the corner. She's trying to quiet her breathing but ends up wheezing and catching her breath, some scratch. Everything is dying-the people, the sky, the entire world. And not a damn thing I can do about any of it.

' ' '

"I cannot believe that I have to turn to young girls for this kind of thing!" exclaimed the old commanding officer in grey. "Forgive me, I'm General Taylor and she is General Pauline. I've heard reports that you, young lady, were reducing the enemies numbers earlier. I want to personally thank you for delaying the enemy but we need to eradicate this problem, yes? Now tell me everything you know about the enemy who has been slaughtering the people."

I feel so trapped in here-two security guards outside the door, one inside the office, and everyone besides me and Risa are in grey. Down here is like an underground city filled with elite officers with huge guns waiting for the right moment to turn the tide against the Heartless. Just like the guys I saw when I went to the future and saw Older Mia with officers in these grey uniforms. Does this stuff have to do what's going to happen in the future? No, Mia was older so it has to be at least a year from now. Focus on what's happening now Mizuki and worry about the future later. "These creatures that are here are called Heartless and they lack-let's just say they'll stop at nothing to kill everyone here. They can die but then more of them will keep coming," I explain gravely. General Taylor frowns, wrinkling his mustache.

"So you're saying that there's no way for us to save-"

"Unless their leader is destroyed," interrupts Risa. "I had my experience with them too and apparently, there is someone coming here who leads the Heartless."

"Wha-? _Someone? _A person?" I ask in shock.

"Yes."

"And how do you know this information?" wonders the general suspiciously. His silent soldier watching us from afar looks less aloof than earlier, now paying close attention to us. "Like I said, I have experience with them and they always follow a leader. Take down the leader and the rest of them fade away." How does she know that? We never talked about this before. General Taylor hums with his eyes closed and nods. "And where is their leader?"

"I do not know General. I only know that he is arriving soon."

"Thank you for cooperating girls. That's enough we need to strategize a plan," he sternly exchanges glances with the silent soldier in the corner of his office. "I'm going to have to ask that you two stay here so that you can be easily updated with information," General Taylor gestures toward the soldier and he opens the door. General Pauline stands outside with her expression apathetic when we walk towards her. "What's that?"

Risa and I turn around and follow where the general is looking at. I bend down to pick up the picture first and then gasp at who's in it. Risa reaches for it but then drops her hand to her side. "It's a picture of Mia. Why do you have this?"

"I picked it up when I went-went to her _house_ the other day," she hints at something else which I can easily pick up. Mia looks so happy in the photo, ah that's right. Leather Jacket Guy kidnapped her and she's trapped with him now, maybe the army can help us. If that's one thing I can do, then I should try to get her out already, we need her help too. I still have Mia's invisible bo staff in the side of my pants, she'll probably need this when she's out.

"General!" I approach his desk again, with balled up fists. He looks up at me, his musty, aged coffee eyes waiting for me to continue. "My friend, the girl in this picture, was taken before all this stuff happened-taken by Abaddon who works for-"

"Egglady. One sibling isn't enough for this country," mutters General Taylor exhaustedly, rubbing his white brows. "It's only fair we help get your friend out in exchange for the valuable information you've shared with us. We'll sniff out her lair and infiltrate them right away."

"Thank goodness," I leave the picture on the desk and rejoin Risa's side. He then adds confidently, "while snuffing out the leader, we'll shut down Egglady's entire operation." It doesn't take long for another outburst from someone else. "General!" another officer pushes past both of us, nearly knocking us off our feet. "Excuse my intrusion but we have reports coming in-"

"More of the Heartless?" assumes General Taylor, clearly stressed with everything going on.

"No, but of a boy who might be manipulating them."

J.G.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Risa said she would tell me everything once she's fixed up by the doctors down here. I wait outside the infirmary while receiving patronizing glares from the passing soldiers. Thinking about the leader of the Heartless being a human, just like me, Risa, and Mia makes me sick to my stomach. I clench my fists and grimace, thinking of a punk walking down the streets, commanding the Heartless to take the hearts of children and parents, and people in general.

Maybe he's not totally human. There's no way one person could be evil enough to wipe out his own species, right? I just wanna rush to the surface and find out who he is. There's a possibility it could be Leather Jacket Guy, he's evil enough to do something like this. But why would he want this world to be engulfed in Darkness? On the exterior, he doesn't seem to talk about Darkness and stuff like that, but he's probably the one pulling the strings behind everything. I hate him-I really do, just as much as Dori. He's another suspect too-he probably knows where I am and is bringing this world down like Space said he would. Dori, that murderer-no stop thinking about it!

I blink hard and excessively until any trace of a tear in my eye is gone. Haruki is missing and that's all-if I believe Haruki is actually dead, then I'd be listening to that Dori creep who just likes messing with my head. "Thank God you're alive!"

One of the soldiers rushes to hug his wife and son when they come out of the elevator. The family openly weeps and collapse to the floor in joy. If my family were still around like that one, would all of this even be happening? What would my mom be doing right now if she were still here? And my dad was in the army when I lived in Tokyo, so he would definitely know what to do. Haruki, although he was young and barely four, he was a pretty smart kid, he would survive. When Mom would read to the two of us, I wouldn't pay attention and I would leave to watch T.V. while Haruki sat there attentively and listened to her read the entire story. He also knew half the alphabet while I stopped at F and would skip around letters.

"You have not been paying much attention today." I pick my face up to Risa standing over me. I stare at her shoulder until she assures me, "it is fine now. It was a trivial scratch and nothing serious. We should speak quietly, I do not trust any of these people."

"Right. So what happened?" I ask softly but sternly.

"I found their hideout and snuck around until I was nearly discovered by this girl-"

"A girl? Why are there people involved in this?!"

"Lower your voice, I do not want the army to hear all of this. As I was hiding, I found the picture of Mia in this person's room. There is someone by the name of Seth who knows who Mia is-I would have liked to ask Mia about this person but I was not aware she has been taken hostage by Don."

"Goddamn it," I bang my fist against the wall. "Why did he do it? Mia could've helped us out here and would've shed some light on who this Seth person is." Showing little to no emotion, Risa continues. "I also found a diagram which I cannot understand. There were a number of titled places, like 'World 75' and 'World 32' and many of these places had the Heartless symbols on them. I figured that you would piece the puzzle together."

"Places with Heartless symbols you said, right?" it doesn't take me long to realize what they are. "Those must be other worlds, your world, my world, Mia's world, and they've been taken over by the Heartless. How many symbols did you see?"

"More than twenty of them," she replies with little remorse. Again, because I can't do anything, these worlds are falling to the Heartless one by one. It's because I'm so easy going and always making up insults and coming up with nicknames for people-I can't focus on the important things. "There is more-"

"I'm gonna put a stop to this."

"What?"

"I'm gonna stop the leader before he takes this world too," I say determinedly.

"That is too reckless," she dismisses, only providing encouragement for me. "We have to think of something to do before we do anything rash."

"I'm tired of thinking and waiting while everything falls apart around me," I yell while I make a run for the elevator. Risa doesn't even try chasing after me, she knows she won't reach me before the doors close. The two startled soldiers step back as I jump through. "Aren't you supposed to stay down here?"

"Shut up."

"Hey kid, watch your tongue, you're talking to army soldiers, not your friend on the street-"

"Do you think I give a shit about that right now?!" Whoever's manipulating the Heartless, I'll take care of them myself. When I reopen my eyes, the Byakugan is activated and the colors of everyone's chakras are all over the place. I just have to look for where the Darkness is most concentrated and I'll find whoever's doing this-Don, Dori, or whoever else.

' ' '

It's been fifteen minutes of me running around wildly and I haven't found anyone. There were a few stray Heartless-Space's temporary barrier weakens every second-so I made sure they were off the streets but not a single boy. Where the hell could this guy be? "Come out wherever the hell you are! Stop hiding like a baby!" I scream tauntingly, shocked at my own recklessness. I shouldn't have left Risa down there but I couldn't handle her nonchalance and lack of empathy while the world is crumbling apart. It's like a volcano's erupting and everyone, even Risa, is just sitting around doing nothing. Mia should be out soon and then once she gets to the army's headquarters, she can help Risa out. I'll make sure this clown is taken care of. "There!" I gasp. About twenty feet away, past a couple of street corners, there's a huge mass of violet energy. That's gotta be my guy. I sprint, my shoes skidding against the empty sidewalks, turning the corner and being greeted by an army checkpoint. "Shit." I stop and crouch behind a government jeep, hoping that the soldiers haven't seen me. How am I supposed to get around this?

"Stay back right now or we will shoot!" one of the soldiers commands, cocking their rifle. A sickening crush and a suffocated gasp follow after that threat. I look through the jeep, ignoring all the car parts and see the huge mass of Darkness that was once twenty feet away is less than four feet away. How the hell did this guy get here so quickly? No matter, here's my chance. I come out of hiding and glower at the person with the raging Dark energy within him.

"You saved me the trouble of finding you," I say, opening my fists and stretching my fingers. "Are you the one who brought the Heartless here?"

"And if I did?"

A boy's voice, a boy my age, a _human_. Fortunately it's not Dori or Leather Jacket Guy but still, why does he make me hate him so much? It's our first time meeting but the hatred I have for him burns like a thousands suns. "Why are you leading the Heartless to destroy this place? You're just a kid."

"I don't have business with you, get out." In a blur, he's right in front of me and plants his fist in my stomach, coated in Darkness. Either it's the adrenaline or he's that weak, I pick up my drooping head and jab his pressure point in his shoulder. He jumps back and breathes sharply. "So that didn't bring you to your knees, you're not all that normal either."

"Tell me why you brought the Heartless here and to all the other worlds!" I demand fervently as I lunge at him. Even at my fastest speed, he's dodging my attacks as if I'm moving at a snail's pace. "I told you I'm not here for you," persists the kid.

"Then what're you-"

"A girl named Mia." He lands a powerful blow to my face and I crash into the parked jeep, setting off the alarm and smashing the window on the passenger side.

J.G.P.

**Short and sweet? **


End file.
